Where's Toph?
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: If Toph let go in Sozin's Comet... read and find out. Tokka goodness. R&R please. COMPLETE!
1. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: The shows over and had the worst ending...Do YOU THINK I OWN IT!!**

**A/N: Yeah SC KILLED ME!! No Tokka? So I totally got the idea if S(I can't even say her name! I hate her that much!) wasn't there in time to save Sokka and Toph with the air ship. SO YEAH... On with the FAN fiction.**

* * *

Sokka POV

"I don't think boomerang's coming back, Toph. It looks like this is the end." _'No. It can't end like this. I have to give him a chance.' _Tears fell as she loosened her grip.

"Goodbye Sokka." She let go of my hand and I looked down at the horror scene. She was falling…No.

"NO TOPH!!" I hopped up on one leg when suddenly the guards ran away. I looked behind me and saw another airship about to collide with the one I was on. The ships crashed and I jumped onto it. When I looked up I saw Suki steering. She was smiling until she noticed something very big.

"Where's Toph?" I shook my head. She gasped. _'No.' _They landed and found the Fire Lord…err…Phoenix King defeated by Aang. He saw the tears in their faces and immediately realized someone was missing.

"Where's Toph?" They both shook their heads. Aang looked down at the Earth as tears fell from his eyes._ 'No. She's too strong. She… she can't be…' _He looked up and saw me crying with Suki and decided to join us. Katara and Zuko found us soon and were mortified by what they saw.

"Where's Toph?" Suki and Aang shook their heads ferociously. Katara almost broke down and the group had another group hug/cry together. _'How?'_ was the only thing going through Katara's mind.

"H-how?" Katara looked at Suki then at me looking down.

"She…fell off a-." Suki started when I spoke up.

"She didn't fall off the airship. We fell off an airship and landed on the edge of an attacking post. She didn't land on it but I did. She would have fallen sooner but I grabbed her hand. There were Firebenders all around us and…she let go." Katara felt so bad about the question she had asked. Seeing the pain in her brothers face was worse than not knowing.

ITS EITHER A ONE SHOT ORRRR!!

I CAN DO ONE IN TOPHS POV ORRRR!!

I CAN BRING HER BACK TO LIFE:)!!

REVIEW AND CHOOSE!


	2. The Let Goer?

Disclaimer:Dont own k!

HERE IT IS!! TOPH'S POV!!

Toph POV

"I don't think boomerang's coming back, Toph. It looks like this is the end." _'No. It can't end like this. I have to give him a chance.'_ I felt tears as I started to let go.

"Goodbye Sokka." I let his hand go and hurdled downwards. I'm falling…I hope it wasn't a waste. _'Please let him live.'_

"NO TOPH!!" _'Well it's not like I can fly. Bye Sokka.'_ Closer and closer…_ 'Where the hell is the ground?!'_ Oh my god. The airship crashed!

"Sokka!" He can't hear me. _'Goodbye Aang, hope I taught you something. Goodbye Katara, keep and eye on Twinkle Toes. Bye Suki, take care of that idiot for me. Bye Sokka, too bad I was such a wimp that I couldn't tell you that, I love you.'_

"Ow!" After that I sort of blacked out. When I woke up I was in the… Earth Kingdom?

"Hey you're awake!"

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" The boy rushed to me.

"My name is Lee. You fell out of the sky and landed on my airship."

"So you're Fire Nation?!"

"Well…no. I was undercover and in that airship. Luckily I was the first to find you. I brought you to my home. Welcome to the Earth Kingdom!"

"Wait. So you were undercover as a Fire Nation Solider and found me? Okay now this is weird on soooo many levels. Wait…Do you know where the Avatar is?!"

"No sorry. Wait…you're not…no."

"Not what?!"

"You can't be Toph Bei Fong. She died… when she… fell off a… airship…Oh my god it's you."

"Uhh _yeah_."_ 'To state the obvious. So they really think I'm dead. All my friends…think I'm dead. That's not good.'_

"You have to get to Ba-Sing-Se!"

"Why?"

"The Earth King will help you find your friends!" _'Why didn't I think of that?! Okay that was way to cliché.' _

"Which way is Ba-Sing-Se?"

"That way. Straight that way." He pointed to the east. I could feel his heartbeat. He wasn't lying. _'What?! I just met him. It can't hurt to be cautious. Oh my god I sound like Katara'_

"Thanks for the help Lee. See you later!" I sped out the door and the Earth moved with my feet. _'Faster…faster…I'm coming you guys…And I'm not dead.'_


	3. Muffins and meetings

Sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER. I've had so much stuff to do it's like URGH! So here's the next chapter. There might be some OOCness but hey i tried!

Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it?

* * *

Toph's POV

'_Ba-Sing-Se. I wonder how Iroh is? Didn't he say something about a tea shop…yeah. I hope I can see him. I need some advice. I mean, my best and only friends think that I died. Yeah… that can't be good.' _

"State your name and reason of visit." Soldiers greeted her at the wall. _'The war is over and Ba-Sing-Se is still the same…yeah this place is weird.'_

"Toph Bei Fong. I need to see the Earth King." The soldiers exchanged looks and then looked at the girl in front of them.

"Nice try but Toph Bei Fong died in the war."_ 'So now I have to prove that I'm…me?'_

"No I didn't! I'm Toph Bei Fong! The Greatest Earthbender in the World and the only Metalbender!" A soldier grabbed a metal rod behind him.

"Prove it." He handed it to Toph and she bent it into the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. The soldiers stood in awe of the girl

"Can I see the Earth King now?" The soldiers nodded and the walls opened.

"Welcome to Ba-Sing-Se."

"Good to be back." Toph shook her head slowly. _'I should go see Iroh before the Earth King. This is going to be hard.'_

* * *

Sokka's POV

"Sokka…it's been a week. Please stop moping." Katara was extremely worried about mer.

"Its my fault, Katara! I could have held onto her longer! It's my fault!" Katara sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sokka, it's not your fault…" After that I sort of drifted of into a day dream. 'Toph just made fun of my 'Warrior's Wolf Tail' and I was chasing her around trying to retrieve my boomerang.' Boomerang's gone too. Back to the day dream… 'I tackled her and we were both laughing. She pushed me off and ran again-'

"Hello?! Sister to Sokka! Sokka?! Are you listening to me?!"

"Yeah." Katara always talks! (A/N: Remind you of anyone! Zuko: Azula always lies, Azula always lies, etc., etc. LOL)

"What was the last thing I said?"

"Umm…Sokka are you listening to me?" She glares at me.

"Forget it. I try to cheer you up and you space out!" She stomped out of the room. She needs to learn how to control her anger.

* * *

Toph's POV

'_I wonder what they'll do when they see me? Sweetness would probably hug me to…never mind. Twinkle Toes…I really don't know. Hothead…I don't know! I need to start hanging out with these people more! Sokka…hmm…he'll faint. For sure. Who's that? Oh no. She's coming this way! Stay away! Stay away! ' _(A/N: GUESS WHO?)

"Excuse me miss? You look lost. I am Joo Dee. May I help you?"

"I'm trying to find the…_'What was it?!'_…Jasmine Dragon."

"Very well miss. The next train will be heading into the Upper Ring and I will take you there." The train ride was…awkward. This lady could TALK!

"And the Jasmine Dragon's owner is really a retired Fire Nation General!" I just smile and nod. Smile and nod. Nod and smile.

"Oh it seems the ride is coming to a stop. Well, I'll take you straight to the Jasmine Dragon." Finally! Sanctuary! No, no, no! Don't speak!

"Umm…Miss Joo Dee?"

"Yes." _'CAN YOU SHUT UP?!'_

"Are we far?"

"No it's just up ahead." We turned a few corners and then I felt familiar footsteps.

"Hey look over there!" I pointed backwards. She looked. After that I ditched her.

* * *

Joo Dee's POV

The girl pointed behind me and I looked.

"There's nothing there." When I turned around she was gone. I went back to the train station in search of another victim…I mean…friend. I am JOO DEE! (A/N: O.o ??…Sorry I just had to do that. LOL!)

* * *

BACK TO TOPH'S POV!

I walked in quietly and went straight to the counter. He turned to face me, still not knowing it was me, gosh this is weird!

"How may I help y-…Toph?" I smiled and gave him a nod.

"It's me." He smiled and handed me some tea.

"Toph, we've all missed you so much. We… we have to tell the others."

"That's why I came here first. I don't know what's gonna happen when I do see them."

"Toph, your friends miss you very much and I know what will happen. They will probably give you a million questions after the shock wears off. And they'll be very happy."

"Probably. You know what Iroh? I think you're right. I have to go find them. Wait…is that…no way! You have to hide me!"

"What's wrong Toph?" I pointed at the figure that just walked in. He was eating a muffin and saw me. Dang it! His hands dropped and the muffin hung in his mouth. He fainted after that. I told you that he would!

"Toph…no…" Sokka regained consciousness and saw me sitting next to him. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Sokka." Five, four, three, two…

"Toph?!" He sat up and I gave him a hug.

"Who else would it be?"

"But you…and the…and you…"

"Sokka."

"What?"

"Be quiet." I gave him another hug and noticed something else. We were both crying. He stood up, grabbed my wrist, and we ran out the door.

"Where are we going?" We turned another corner.

"Where do you think?!"

* * *

Sokka's muffin is dedicated to: StroodleDoodledFuhn! HOLY MUFFINS YOUR ALIVE!

Somewhat of a cliffy, I promise to be faster with updates.

-Tokka forever, Sukka never,

Best friends together, forever and ever!- Tokka Fun


	4. Q&A

Let us explain before you read this...It will be a let down...and we are so sorry but...

WE RAN OUT OF SUGAR!!

Disclaimer: It's over so stop asking!

Katara's POV

"KATARA!" I know that yell…what kind of trouble did he get into now?

"Stop pulling so hard!" Who's that?

"EVERYONE!" Everyone was in their own little corners. Sokka burst through the door with…….Toph?

"Oh."(Aang)

"My."(Zuko)

"God."(Katara)

"Umm…hi?" Toph? My eye was twitching. Sokka stood next to her. His smile almost covered his whole face. Toph?

"You?"

"Oh well that's nice." Yup, that's Toph. HUG TIME! No wait… this is…GROUP HUG TIME! It was like we all jumped her. Except Mai and Sokka.

"You guys? Guys?…Forget it." I open my eyes and found out that Toph had escaped our death hug and was standing next to Sokka.

"Hello!" Everyone else realized that they were just a pile of people. Then all attention was turned to Toph.

"How?!"(Aang)

"Where?!"(Zuko)

"When?!" (Katara)

"Why?" (Suki said it so quietly that no one heard.) (A/N: I HATE HER! But it must be done…)

"Umm…I landed on another airship…underneath?…A week ago?… and what'd you say Suki?"

"This is so great! It makes me want to cry." Whoa. I didn't know Toph and Suki were such good friends.

* * *

Toph's POV

* * *

I knew she was lying but decided not to bring it up yet. Their questions were…very random.

"Who saved you?" (Katara)

"How are you?" (Aang)

"Who's Lee?" (Sokka)

"How did you get here so fast?" (Zuko)

"Who's Lee?" (Sokka)

"Were you scared?" (Katara)

"STOP! LET ME ANSWER! A guy named Lee. Fine. The guy who saved me. Earthbending. And…the guy who saved me? And no." I'm so gonna ask him about that later. Okay so talk to Suki, Sokka, and find Joo Dee before she kills someone. Yeah, my life is full of surprises.

* * *

Told you it'd suck. Oh well. While Kylie go buys sugar I'll try to start on chapter five...

Kylie: You stole my wallet!


	5. He See's

Stupid's (aka Suki) POV

* * *

"Why?" _'Did I say that out loud?!'_

"And what was that Suki?" _'Yup.'_

"This is so great. It makes me want to cry." _'This can't be happening. She fell off! No one could survive that… Damn it.' _It was getting late so I went to bed. Halfway there she popped out of nowhere.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Why are you acting like this? It's like you hate me."

"Well you know Toph, I do hate you."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You know. You like Sokka."

"What?"

"And you're never gonna get him. He's way too old for you anyways. And besides how could he ever fall in love with you? You're just a little blind girl, that's all he see's. A little blind girl who can't take care of herself."

* * *

Toph's POV

I could have buried her forever in a mass of boulders and Earth. I wanted to so bad. I just trapped her into the floor. She looked up at me.

"That's all he can see." After she said that, I did what I do best. Run. Run as far away as possible. I ran out the door careful not to wake anyone up. Once out of the house, I looked like a Badgermole on a rampage._ 'She's lying…she's lying…she's…not.' _I left a pretty huge trail, but they couldn't catch up to me if they followed. Even on Appa. I tunneled under the city. As soon as I was out I had no idea what to do.

* * *

Sokka's POV

I heard people talking outside my room and peaked out the door. The only one there was Suki, and she was buried up to her neck in dirt.

"Suki?"

"Hi."

"How did this happen?"

"Toph."

"Toph did this?!"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"Sokka."

"What?"

"Please get Aang and get me out of this hole!" (A/N: NO YOU STAY THERE AND DIE!)

* * *

Joo Dee's POV

Suddenly my house collapsed in front of me. This is the work of an Earthbender…Why does everyone hate me?! Oh yeah, because they fear me! I am Joo Dee and I will get my revenge! (A/N: O.o … couldn't help it… sometimes random things just fit in with the story…ANYWAY)

* * *

Lee's POV

It's been a day since Toph was here. I wonder if she made it to Ba-Sing-Se. She's kinda pretty…No! I have a girlfriend! But Toph is so cute…(A/N: I just called Toph cute! Gotta get out of here…TO THE SOUTH POLE!) No! Think of Amia (A-mean-a)! Urgh! Toph is too young…I'm fifteen…she's what? Twelve?… (Bangs head on wall repeatedly) (O…M…G…Drama?…DUH!)

* * *

Toph's POV

'_Where am I gonna go? Definitely not home. Hmm…Lee! I bet I can stay with him! I hope he doesn't mind. Off to escape hell!'_

Ohhhh a cliffy! Well Lee's got a crush. We are currently spazzing about Tokka week! YAY!

SUKI NEEDS TO GO DIE IN THAT HOLE!

* * *


	6. Authors Notes alex

**OMG! WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!! GAHHH!! OH WELL…….**

**IDEAS WOULD BE APPRICIATED SO THAT I COULD GET THIS OVER WITH!!**

**Because on OCTOBER 10th THIS STORY WILL BE ENDED WITH A CRACK ENDING UNLESS I GET IDEAS!!**

**Just a subtle warning…**


	7. CRACK! And end

Lee's POV

It's getting late I'd better get some sleep. I'm just glad it's nice and quiet. Knock, knock. I thought too soon.

"Who's there?"

"It's Toph." I sprang out of bed. I practically flew to the door.

"Toph? What are you doing here?"

"Long story…" I could tell she was sad.

"Want to come in?"

"Sure." I made some tea and sat next to her.

"Thanks."

"So what's wrong Toph?"

"Everything. Why did I have to fall for _him_?" I choked on my tea.

"Who?"

"Sokka. I mean he's a complete idiot! He is the clumsiest person in the Earth Kingdom _and_ the Water Tribes maybe even the world! He's always complaining and food is always on his mind. But… he understands me. I'm his best friend. I just wish I could be more. -sigh- And he just happens to have a girlfriend who loves to rub it in my face…" I sighed.

"Toph. Wanna stay here for awhile? I have plenty of room and it wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, but I think I'll go back. I'm going to tell him!"

"If you want." I shrugged.

"Thanks again." She walked out the door and I felt soooo stupid.

Sokka's POV

"So let me get this straight. Toph was mad at you and put you in that hole and ran off. That's weird. Why was she mad at you?"

"I have no idea. I was just on my way to bed and she came up to me and started to ask me a bunch of questions. Then she got really mad and ran away." I rubbed my head. This does not sound like Toph.

"I wonder where she went."

"Her parents?"

"Oh yes Katara because she absolutely adores them! No. Hmm…"

"Who does she have left?"

"Maybe she went to the Fire Nation?"

"Toph would never get on a boat. The only way for her to get there would be on Appa. Where is she?" I ask to no one in particular. Meanwhile-Katara goes to Toph's room-

"I have no idea Sokka." Aang replies. Meanwhile -Katara runs back in-

"I don't think she wants to see us." I looked up and saw what was in her hand. The space bracelet.

"She doesn't want to see _me_! I must have done something! It's all my fault she left." Katara smacked me -how you say- upside the head.

"Sokka, it's not your fault! Why do you always say that?!"

"Because it normally is." I say deadpanned. She sighed.

"Well. Suki, what exactly did she ask you?" Suki looks at her shoes, finding them suddenly interesting. She opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" She ran to the door. That was weird.

"Hello my name is-" O crud.

_**HERE COMES THE REALLY CRACKY PART**_

"Don't let her in!!" Too late! Run and hide!

"REVENGE!!" Joo Dee ran in with a machine gun and started shooting at random.

"Hit the floor!" After what seemed like hours, I looked up. Suki, Aang, and Joo Dee were dead. Zuko and Katara were making out and Toph was at the front door. She ran into my arms and we all lived happily ever after.

Well, except, you know, the ones that died.

FIN

A/N:

IT'S OVER!! FINALLY THIS STORY DROVE US CRAZY!!


End file.
